Act 51 - Stars 2
The Three Lights transfer to Juuban Municipal High School, causing a frenzy among their fans and upsetting some of the Sailor Senshi. Meanwhile, a small girl makes residence in the Tsukino household. Plot Usagi wakes from a nightmare about Mamoru coming back to her, but then melting away in her hands. She recalls that Chibiusa has also left, and then leaves the house. On her way out, she checks the mail even though she realizes it is too soon for Mamoru to have written. She mentally notes to herself that he had better keep his word or she will be upset. Kou Seiya sees her walking away. A sparkle appears in the sky and a little umbrella floats softly to the ground. A little girl with heart shaped odango lands in a playground and climbs up one of the obstacles. She finds a woman in elegant robes lying on the ground surrounded by blossoms. Ikuko is cleaning up the kitchen. She takes a cup marked "Chibiusa" and looks at it, wondering to whom it belonged, when suddenly the doorbell rings. The same small girl that came from the sky with the umbrella greets her with a smile, "Chibi Chibi?" Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka are all together discussing what happened. Ami is concerned because the enemy mentioned they were Sailor Senshi and knew about the Sailor Crystals. Minako is not surprised because they are well known heroes. Makoto points out that Sailor Iron Mouse knew their identities. Haruka is suspicious of the Three Lights and, discusses with Rei and Setsuna the possibility that they are not from this solar system. Usagi worries that peace will never come, but the Senshi reassure her that they can take care of it. Usagi returns home to find Chibi Chibi in her house, and upon inquiry, her mother informs her that the little girl is Usagi's little sister. Usagi is less than pleased with what appears to be a repeat of Chibiusa's initial arrival. Later, the others come to meet Chibi Chibi and try to guess who she might be. They guess that Chibi Chibi might be Usagi's second child from the future, or possibly Chibiusa's daughter. Minako gets mad at Chibi Chibi for repeating everything she says. Later that night, Chibi Chibi visits Usagi in her room while she is dreaming about a second child with Mamoru. Chibi Chibi brings anincense burner that Usagi assumes she took from her mother's room. Usagi recognizes the scent from somewhere and the two of them fall asleep together. The next morning, Usagi is excited to get an airmail letter from America. However, all that is on it is an image of a soft orange sunset, and nothing else. Still, Usagi is happy and even happier when Minako tells her the big news: the Three Lights are going to be attending their school. Usagi and Minako are very star struck. Makoto wonders why they do not go to a private school, and Haruka thinks it is because they are trying to approach them. Usagi sneaks off to write a love letter to Mamoru on the school's roof. The Three Lights go up there for a break and see Usagi there writing. Yaten makes fun of her handwriting and Usagi gets angry with him, saying it is none of his business. They see Usagi's ring, and Seiya asks about Usagi’s boyfriend. She says he is in America to study, but then gets a searing pain in her head. Haruka comes to protect her and asks the Three Lights what they have done to Usagi. They say they have done nothing and leave. Haruka tells Usagi that she does not like the Three Lights, and tells Usagi to stay away from them. Usagi wonders if they did anything to her, but she feels that it has something to do with thinking about Mamoru. The Three Lights start trying to fit in at school. They tend to be cooler and better than everyone at everything they do, which irritates Michiru, Haruka, and Ami, who get a bit jealous. Nevertheless, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto are all still very interested in them. They decide to go to the next Three Lights concert behind Haruka's back because it is their duty, in case there is another attack. The song that the Three Lights perform is very touching, and Usagi feels a deep connection to the words that Seiya is singing, but there is a dark face in the crowd. Usagi is excited when she gets a card from America. This time it is of the night sky, and there is one bright star. She wonders what it is, and Seiya shows up, showing her the satellite in the sky. Usagi asks him if he likes stars and he says he does, and they talk about how hard it must be to be a famous idol and go to school. Seiya tells her that it's all right as long as they can sing, and Usagi tells him that she loves their debut single. Seiya tells her that is why they sing - to send that message. Then he sings a bit of the song. Usagi feels his power and wonders who he sings to. Ami, Makoto, and Haruka sense the power, but that dark face from the crowd senses it as well. Kou Yaten and Kou Taiki come bursting onto the roof shouting at Seiya not to use his powers, but they are too late. Sailor Aluminum Seiren appears and uses her attack, "Galactica Tsunami!" Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter are there to defend against the attack. They accuse the Three Lights of calling Sailor Aluminum Seiren to attack Usagi, but Usagi knows they are not enemies by the powers surrounding them. Sailor Aluminum Seiren traps Mercury and Jupiter as Usagi transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Venus show up, but Uranus' Space Turbulence attack does not harm Sailor Aluminum Seiren. Seiren tells the girls that she is also a Sailor Senshi with a Sailor Crystal, and she will not fail in getting Sailor Crystals for Galaxia. Everyone is shocked. Sailor Moon powers up her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss attack. Then, suddenly, in a flash, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter melt away into nothing right before their eyes. Sailor Aluminum Seiren grabs their glowing Sailor Crystals, and the Three Lights transform into the Sailor Starlights: Yaten becomes Sailor Star Healer, Taiki becomes Sailor Star Maker, and Seiya transforms into Sailor Star Fighter. Star Fighter's attack Star Serious Laser, combined with Star Healer's attack Star Gentle Uterus, eliminates Sailor Aluminum Seiren. Sailor Moon, Venus, Uranus, and Neptune are in shock as the Sailor Starlights make their first formal introduction. Translation Information Changes Errors *In the Mixx translation of the manga, Chibiusa is named Rini, which is the name she is given in the DiC and Cloverway English dubs of the first Sailor Moon anime. However, in the original Japanese version of this chapter, Chibi Chibi is given her name after hearing Ikuko say Chibiusa's name, which was also written in the Latin alphabet on a mug. The Mixx translation of the scene not only keeps Chibiusa's name on the mug but has Ikuko refer to Chibiusa by her original Japanese name as well just to have the scene make sense. After this scene, Chibiusa was referred to as Rini once again, with no explanation on why Ikuko called her Chibiusa.Sailor Moon Sailor StarS Volume 1 This left many readers of the Mixx translation confused. First Appearances Characters *Chibi Chibi *Princess Kakyu (non-speaking) *Sailor Aluminum Siren Attacks *Galactica Tsunami *Star Serious Laser *Star Gentle Uterus Transformation Phrases *Fighter Star Power, Make Up *Maker Star Power, Make Up *Healer Star Power, Make Up Trivia References es:Act 51 Stars 2 pl:Act 44: Gwiazdy 2 Category:Stars arc Category:Chapter guide Category:Manga